Vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with an increasing number of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly communicate both voice and data communications between the vehicle and a variety of recipients, such as a central facility. The communications can be carried out as part of a wireless communication service, such as a telematics service subscription associated with a vehicle. When the vehicle is associated with a wireless communication service, that vehicle can wirelessly communicate with the central facility and others using a wireless carrier. However, when the wireless communication service is no longer active, such as when a vehicle owner cancels the service or fails to renew it, the wireless communications capabilities of the telematics unit in that vehicle may be deactivated. Even though the wireless communication capabilities may have been deactivated, some communication with the vehicle may still be desired. As a result, it may be helpful to be able to communicate with the vehicle even though the telematics unit has been deactivated.